A Very Special Blossom
"A Very Special Blossom" is a Father's Day episode of the Cartoon Network series , originally aired with "Daylight Savings" as the seventh episode of the show's second season. Plot Nearing Father's Day, the Girls are doing everything that they can to make the Professor happy. Walking in town, he and the Girls reflect on the gifts he received before, including a ceramic bowl, crayon art, and improvised boxing gloves. However, what he really admires and desires is a set of limited-edition Pro Excellence 2000 series golf clubs. Unfortunately, the markup of $2,000, as off-putting as it seems, is justified by the fact that only 12 sets are available worldwide. At home, the Girls weigh options as to how to get the Professor his cherished golf set, even if it means crafting their own. Unable to raise capital to cover the costs through other ideas such as selling cookies, Popsicles, and lemonade, Blossom, on the other hand, decides to turn an emergency call into a payday. After the girls save Townsville from Mojo Jojo, they come to learn that not only does the genius ape have a hobby in building model ships, but his temper was disrupted by the hobby store's shortage of supplies. Blossom then orders him to be arrested by the police. Later at the Mayor's office, the Mayor thanks the girls for saving the day. As a reward, The Mayor offers them fresh-baked cookies, but the girls refuse. Instead, the girls propose that they are paid for their services, initially asking for $2000 much to the Mayor's shock. Though Ms. Bellum insists that the girls were just joking, the Mayor, in need of his heart medication, denies this. Ms. Bellum then tells the girls to clean up Mojo's mess. So while they're cleaning up Townsville, Blossom notices that the window to the shop selling the golf set is broken, and she exploits this to steal the set under the unethical temptation. The next day, as Bubbles and Buttercup prepare the Professor's breakfast, Blossom presents him with the Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs. Much to his excitement, the Professor dismisses the liver and onions made for him and tells the girls that he will try the clubs out during his game with the Mayor. After Bubbles and Buttercup are told to wrap up his food as the Professor leaves, Buttercup asks Blossom where she got the clubs, and the leader quickly replies that she found them. However, the other two girls are not as quick to accept her testimony as truth. Meanwhile, on the greens of the Townsville Golf Course, the Mayor and the chief of police are discussing how, according to the Townsville Tribune, the rare Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs disappeared and were perhaps stolen. Even the chief goes on to remark that they went missing after Mojo Jojo's rampage destroyed Townsville. Upon being sighted with the stolen goods by the Mayor and the chief, the Professor is arrested on suspicion of grand theft. In order to get the Professor out of jail, Blossom quickly sets up an alibi and blames Mojo Jojo for her crime, but Buttercup and Bubbles remember that Blossom said she found the golf set. Seeing through the ruse, Blossom attempts to escape, but Buttercup and Bubbles corner her and force Blossom to confess that she stole them. In her defense, she states that she was only trying to make him happy. The Professor tearfully blames himself since he put too much value on a material object, instead of his love for the girls which brought Blossom to this crime. In other words, he has grown a conscience. The Professor then tells The Mayor that Blossom is sorry for the crime she has committed. The Mayor leaves it up to the chief to decide what is best, even emphasizing that it is her first and only offense. Although the chief was also saddened over what Blossom did, the chief is stern in his conviction that the law is the law. Consequently, for the crime of grand theft, the guilty Blossom is booked and sentenced to 200 hours of community service. This serves as a harsh reminder to her that crime does not pay. And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, well two of them, at least. As the standard end shot appears, Bubbles and Buttercup glare at Blossom and fly away and prison bars are lowered. Although this episode ends, Blossom would be released eventually. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Father's Day Category:1999 releases Category:Hanna-Barbera